Kitsune of Yomi
by anubis93
Summary: Betrayed by the elders of Konoha Naruto is sent to Kenichi's world by Kakashi while their he learns the ancient art of Montu and saves the eighth fist of Ragnarok.


**KITSUNE OF YOMI**

**A/n: this is a Naruto fic that I got inspired to write after reading the Ninth fist it is a must read.**

**A/N2: the style I am having Naruto practice is call Montu/ 52blocks my teacher's vids are on YouTube IMMR52.**

**A/N3: this story will not be a harem so pick only one girl to be paired with Naruto the choices are Kisara and Freya.**

**Ch.1:**

Konoha was a shadow of its former self all that lay behind was a pile of rubble decorated by a pile of ash all the Konoha shinobi were in an underground bunker where the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju laid unconscious while Pein had taken the fight with Naruto else where. The Elder Council were already plotting to prevent this sort of disaster from happening again to them the solution was a simplistic matter. The cause of this was because the Akutsuki were searching for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki so instead of facing their fears and going against them they had decided that they would fake Uzumaki's death and banish him with time-space distortion Jutsu but not after sealing his chakra away.

Naruto had met his dear daddy and boy was he pissed first the guy tries to act friendly when he was the cause of his childhood suffering after a long explanation Naruto finally forgave Minato but not before punching him in the jaw. That was a while ago currently he was watching Pein die by using up the last of his life energy to revive all the innocents that had been slaughtered. Konan had just put her trust in him and promptly left for Amegakure. Naruto returned and expected to be a war hero but was met with the Elder Council and Kakashi who had his Sharingan blazing Naruto did not even have enough energy to yell in surprise when Danzo appeared behind him and used a palm strike to the back of his head rendering him unconscious. Danzo and the elders grinned viciously and applied strong chakra seals that had an effect of cutting off the user's connection to Chakra. Kakashi looked on in absolute melancholy as he did as ordered and sent Naruto into a hole made by his Kamui.

(Some where along the Nile River)

Naruto awoke with a groan "Ugh what the heck happened?"

"**Those traitorous ningen you called comrades betrayed you they sealed you out of fear but in doing so they also gave you a second chance well… at least the scarecrow did." **Naruto pondered his words and decided that Kyuubi was right and decided that he would have true friends this time around and he will follow his own way as Naruto Uzumaki and not as a Shinobi of Konohagakure. Naruto walked for whatappeared to be days till he saw a boat flowing in the river and a voice called out to him "Hey boy!" Naruto saw a black man that was six feet tall and was built with lean muscle and that the boat had stopped. "Yes?"

"You seem lost for no one comes to this desert unless they have a death wish or are a criminal and you don't seem to be either one so tell me your name boy."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki any way what's it to you who I am?" The man laughed "You got guts kid I like that I am called Osiris I am the supreme grand master of Montu since I see a warrior inside of you I am willing to teach you this style if you are willing to accept." Naruto grew a smile that showed his eagerness to learn.

(6 months later)

A ship that had African designs all over it pulled into a port in Japan at the bow was Naruto and Osiris. Osiris spoke to his disciple "Anubis you have proven to be worthy of a warrior class but before giving you that rank I want you to gain some experience using Montu against other fighters that use a variety of styles, an old contact of mine named Kensei told me about a group called Ragnarok I want you to join them as the 7th fist as Anubis and for God's sake meet a girl who you can marry and find happiness!" Naruto chuckled at the part of meeting a girl and had to admit he was a little to serious these days and maybe it was time to move on with his life and let go of the betrayal he felt from Konoha. Naruto vowed to himself that he would find this group and join or his name wasn't Naruto Uzu-freakin-maki! Naruto left the pier wearing a new outfit that consisted of a Black undershirt with a white t-shirt over it, royal blue jeans a pair of white Nike air force ones, a blue and white fitted cap and a black zip up hood sweater. He saw a group of thugs approaching a school aged girl and she looked a bit injured one thug was pulling out a knife and the other had a look on his face that Naruto was all to familiar with that caused his blood to boil. The girl wore a dark green cap, a loose red shirt and tight fitting jeans with one of the pants legs missing and a pair of boots she had red hair and green eyes. One thug grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground upon further notice Naruto saw that she had a slightly twisted ankle and a bruised up thigh. Naruto charged in flaring his Ka (African term for Chi/Ki) one thug turned around only to have his face meet Naruto's heel as he tried to get up Naruto stomped his face into the pavement knocking him out. The next thug met Naruto's back hand Naruto then kicked him in the knees which made him kneel on the floor in pain which he also met Naruto's foot. The leader looked behind him and noticed his goons were laid out he was then grabbed by his throat and thrown to the ground and felt his ribs crack due to him being stomped out by Naruto and the girl that Naruto had just helped out. Naruto watched the girl stomp out the little bitch ass thug thinking 'I like this girl'. "Hey girl are you okay?"

"Yeah I am good now thanks for the help care to tell me your name stranger?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fishcake? My name is Kisara and I could have handled these scum if I wasn't injured from my last fight."

"I am sure you could have if your stomps were anything to go by anyway I am new in town and I was wondering if you knew where there were any hotels that I could stay in."

"Sure I have a place you can stay at for the time being follow me."

END

A/N: THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T HAVE KISARA PLAY THE INSTANTLY TRAUMATIZED VICTIM IS BECAUSE SHE IS IN MILD SHOCK BUT SHE WILL COME TO TURNS WITH IT SOON.


End file.
